


Valentine's Day

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's Day

相比起那时，时间好像慢了，不经意间，日子静静地流淌。

利威尔现在把大部分时间都花在了茶馆的事务上，他发现自己其实挺有经营头脑，虽然偶尔会用点强硬的手段，但和茶商建立了良好的合作关系，自己也会出新品来吸引顾客。比如最近他的烘培技术见长，饼干、小蛋糕，亲自挑选的精致餐具和茶具，都成为了人气元素。

利威尔喜欢和艾尔文在家的时候做下午茶，但他一周中只有一天能和艾尔文一起享受这样的时光。因为周末正是做生意的 好时候，所以利威尔把休息日放在了周二，是艾尔文下午不用上课的一天。

「利威尔，总觉得我们是不是好久没一起过过周末了？」

「这也是没办法的吧，要工作啊。」

「你在工作，我却已经无聊到开始养植物了～」

这是家伙是故意的吧？利威尔心想，明知道自己不会对这种撒娇熟视无睹。

「那怎么办？不然…我以后改成周日休息好了。」他抬眼看了看窗台上那排在风中摇曳的兰花。

「你能这么说我很开心，不过只要一天就好。」艾尔文用勺子挖了最后一口蛋糕放进嘴里，对他笑笑，「这周六，怎么样？」

「你有计划了？」

「学生给我推荐了个不错的地方，感觉会很有趣。」

「…好了知道了，就说你是想出去玩好了，那应该是年轻人喜欢的地方吧，还真喜欢凑热闹。」利威尔念叨着，一脸拿你没办法的表情。

这是一个新开发的海景区，自从岛上开放以后，无论是贸易还是文化都逐渐繁荣起来。虽然比不上大陆繁华，但有沙滩，有物美价廉的进口商品，还有令人垂涎的美食。

而且今天看起来人实在还不少。

利威尔偶然被一家卖洁具的店给吸引了，于是开始带着寻宝的心情挑挑选选。等回到现实中，已经过了好一阵，他猛然意识到艾尔文居然没在身边，便顾不上结账，懊恼地赶紧放下手里的东西跑出去找他。

差不多进出了三四家店，他开始生气了。

「利威尔。」背后的人叫住了他。

「艾尔文？你这家伙为什么乱跑，也不和我说一声！」

「抱歉，看你很投入的样子，以为在你结束前能回去找你的。」艾尔文陪笑道。

「人这么多，走散了就麻烦了啊！」

「看到了不错的东西，想买下来，所以…」他露出一个求原谅的眼神。

「什么东西啊？」利威尔心软下来。

「暂时保密。我们先去海滩那边走走吧。」

「嘁。」

潮湿温润的海风拂在脸上，脚踩在沙子上的声音格外清晰。这里比起商区人少了很多，他们或漫步，或驻足，享受着这份平静。

利威尔眺望着远处的海天一线，不时掠过的海鸟，觉得今天没有白来。艾尔文看着眼前的利威尔，风将他的头发吹的有点凌乱，却很美，他不由得伸出手帮他捋了捋。

「情人节快乐，利威尔。」

「什么？」利威尔有点疑惑。

「今天是情人节，是墙外的人会过的节日。」

「啊是吗？…还第一次听说，看来我是和世界脱轨了…」

「这就是你拉我出来的原因？」他又接着问。

「嗯，还给你买了个礼物。」说着艾尔文从衣兜里拿出一个盒子，打开后取出一个小小的东西，看上去似乎平淡无奇，却在阳光下显得格外耀眼——是一枚戒指！

趁着对方还在发懵，艾尔文就这么面不改色地握起他的手替他戴上了，大小正好。

利威尔怔怔地看着那套在自己无名指上的小东西，脸上写着太多情绪——意外，惊喜，甚至想问这是不是真的。感动从心底升起，还有，毫无疑问，这个男人又一次让他折服了。

「艾尔文…？」

「这个，代表你只属于我一个人，也代表我想和你一起走下去的意志，你愿意吗？」

利威尔诧异地抬起头来凝着对方，自己那强烈的心跳声仿佛就在耳边回响，因为他从来没有想过艾尔文会对他说出这样的话，他的求问显得异常真挚，即使他根本不懂得拒绝艾尔文的意愿。

他们是踏着血泪一路走来的，即使活下来，艾尔文的内心依然有无法轻易抚平的痛苦，他从不敢要求对方承诺什么，他只能小心翼翼地抓着他，陪伴他，努力经营着这种还算平静的生活。但失去珍视的人，尤其失去艾尔文的梦魇还不时会回来。

脑海里无法编织好一句话，半晌，他才开口说：

「……既然是这样的话，你做好觉悟了吗？」

「嗯？」

「那我也绝对不会放手了，绝对不会让你离开我，你可别后悔。」他的眼神坚定起来。

艾尔文会心一笑，接着捧起利威尔的脸，深深地望着他的眼睛，然后自然地低头弯下腰温柔地吻上了他。

利威尔，对你，总是感谢，还有抱歉，幸福这两个字或许对我们来说太奢侈，但既然我还活着，我们就不是孤独的，我们还有彼此，我们还是前行路上的同伴者。

言语似乎太过多余，此时只有这融化在了海风中的亲吻，拥抱，能传递这些的心情吧。

慢慢走回去的时候，利威尔才注意到周围确实有很多对情侣，看着他们手牵手地依偎着对方，令他感受到了平凡中的珍贵，不知不觉思绪翩飞。

「利威尔，怎么啦？」已经走在了他前面的艾尔文回头看着他。

「啊，没什么。」他加快步伐，「你也等我一下吧，别又走丢了。」

「那你还不拉紧我？」说着艾尔文突然就向他伸出了手。

这是要牵手吗？也太不好意思了吧……

但利威尔却凑上去，一把拉住了他的大手，两只手紧紧握着，手里的，心里的温度流动着，还有，无名指上那枚小小的戒指，它还在独自熠熠地闪耀着光芒呢。


End file.
